Taste the Fame
by jamietheresa
Summary: One-shots, songfics and many more. Contains the guys and my OC character. Hope you enjoy :
1. First Day

**What upp people. I know I should be updating my other stories but I just had to do this. So I will be using my OC, Riley. Shes the fifth member of the boys little group. If you want to really know about her check out my story Hope We Never Fall Apart. She'll be the same but with only a few changes to her family life. But these one shots will be romance, friendships, angst, happiness, songfics and whatever else I can come up with. I will be taking ideas for one shots so if you have a request to hesitate to say it. **

**Anyway onward to the chapter.**

" But _Mom, _I don't want to go. You know I don't get along with the girls my age." A five year old Riley King whined to her mother.

Riley was starting Kindergarten today and it was something the small brunette was not looking forward to. Riley wasn't shy, far from it, but she just wasn't like the girls her age. They wanted to play with barbies and run away when boys got to close. Riley wasn't anything like that. She hated barbies and prefered to make hockey pucks out of them. She didn't mind boys because they were fun and liked to do fun stuff like play in the mud and ride bikes. This is why Riley didn't have many friends because she was different.

" I know honey but do this for me. I didn't make you wear a dress today so how about you pay me back by at least trying." Rileys mom, Shannon, begged her stubborn daughter.

Riley huffed and patted down her Power Rangers shirt before shouldering her backpack and taking her Moms hand. She'd do this for her Mommy. After her Mom kissed her good-bye, Riley looked around the room of kids. Boys were pretending to be dinosaurs and girls were showing off their dresses. Never had Riley felt so out of place.

Then Rileys eyes landed on a boys who was sitting alone in the back of the room reading a really big book. He had short raven colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked friendly enough so Riley went for him.

" What are you reading?" Riely questioned in a eager voice before sitting in front of the boy.

The boy looked up in surprise as if he wasn't expecting anyone to come near him. He gave Riley a once over in suspician before deeming her safe to talk to.

" A doctor book. My dad always reads it and I wanna be just like him." The boy explained showing Riley the cover. Sure enough it was a medical book.

" Is your daddy a doctor?" Riley asked.

The boy nodded happily, " And im going to be just like him."

Riley grinned, " When im older, will you fix me if I get hurt?"

" Sure!"

Riley held out her pinkey and asked, " Pinkey promise?"

" Pinkey promise." Logan agreed wrapping his wround hers.

" Im Riley."

" Im Logan."

Just then another two boys came running up to their table. One was tan with pretty sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. The other was a small latino boy who was wearing a big black hockey helmet.

" Hi can we hide under this table?" The tan boy asked or well panted.

Riley looked around them and saw a few angry girlsl looking around the room. The boys must of done something to them.

" Sure." Riley replied with a smile.

The boys grinned and dived under the table just as the girls eyes landed where the boys had once been. Logan and Riley gulped when the girls made a beeline for them.

" Have you seen two boys named Carlos and James?" A small blond gril asked angirly.

Logan and Riley shared a look before Loagn asked, " Who?"

The girls huffed and turned away, giving up hope. Riley couldn't help but laugh at how upset they looked.

" Okay you can come out." Riley called under the table.

The two boys crawled out from under the table and sat down by Riley and Logan, grinning.

" Thanks." The tan boy said with a charming smile.

" Yeah some girls just cant take a joke." The helemt boy huffed with an innocent pout.

" What did you do?" Logan questioned.

" Threw their barbies in the trash." The tan boy sniggered and Riley found herself laughing because its something she'd do.

" Nice." Riley replied.

" Im Carlos and this is James." The helmet boy said pointing to himself and his friend.

" Im Riley."

" Logan."

They were playing with Logans giant book when Riley saw someone she truly knew. Her next door neighbor, Kendall Knight. They'd only played a few times because their dads were on the same hockey team. The Minnesota Wilds. He looked so out of his element that it made Riley sad. So when their eyes made contact she smiled and waved him over. He grinned and walked over.

" Hi Riley." Kendall greeted.

" Hey Kendall." She responded then turned to her new friends and said, " Guys this is Kendall, he live next door to me. Can he be our friend too."

" Totally." Carlos yelled.

And just like that, the five of them became best friends. Normally in Kindergarten you make new best friends every week but the five of them stuck together. They shared a friendship most had never had. And it would stay that way.

**Well there you have it, was it lame? Stupid? Okay? So freaking awesome that you cant think about anything else? Ehh sorry sugar rush. Anywayyy REVIEW.**

**Love, Jamie.**


	2. Fall Apart

**Heyy heres another oneshot! This takes place when they are in fourth grade.**

**Let me know what you think : )**

Riley's POV

It had been a month into summer break when Kendall and James joined the local hockey team. Carlos' dad wouldn't let him because he was too small and he was afraid Carlos would get hurt. Which is most likely true. Logan didn't want to join, something about it being a sport for cavemen. I couldn't because well I was a girl and I refused to join the girls field hockey team. That was lame.

It took another month for Kendall and James to start drifting away from us. They spent more and more time at the rink with their new teammates and having parties after their games. Soon enough it was a miracle if the two boys showed up for our weekly didn't really understand why they didn't want to come over anymore and merely wrote it off as them being busy. Logan and I didn't have the heart to tell him that we'd been replaced.

Before any of us knew it school was starting and we hadn't spoken to Kendall and James in two weeks. It hurt me more than I let on but I guess I kind of understood. They made cooler friends, ones that were just like them. Tough and loved hockey. We weren't good enough for them so there went four years of friendship.

It was when school started that it all just got so much more worse. Logan and I were in a different class then Kendall, James and Carlos. They were all in the same class and I felt bad for Carlos.

" You okay Carlos?" I asked the small boy who was nervously playing with the straps on his helmet. Even after all these years he still wore that thing everywhere.

" Im scared. Kendall and James don't like me anymore so who do I talk to in class?" He admitted in a very small voice. It just fueled my anger for those two boys even more.

I shot a helpless look at Logan who just as sad about this as Carlos.

" its not that they don't like you Carlos, its just they are really busy with hockey and are constantly working on it." Logan tried but even to me he sounded fake.

" Im not stupid. I know they replaced us with newer and cooler friends." Carlos snapped suprising Logan and I.

My mouth hung open at the hurt tone his voice held. I didn't know the he knew this.

" I know your not stupid Carlos. But don't worry we'll see you at recess and then we'll all do something to take your mind off it. Okay?" I tried hopefully.

Carlos turned his frown into a grin and he nodded, " Okay. See you guys in a while."

He left us with a smile on his face and I really hoped it stayed there.

" I have a really bad feeling about this Logie." I sighed as we entered our new classroom.

" Don't worry he'll be fine." Logan assured me with a small smile. I nodded hoping he was right.

When recess came, Logan and I were the first ones out the door and rushing to the field looking for our helmet wearing best friend. What we saw didn't give us any hope. There was a crowd of kids circling around something and I realized half the kids were from the hockey team. Logan and I shared a look before we pushed through the crowd of kids. My stomach dropped.

" Aww is the little baby going to cry?" Dean Carter, the team captain, taunted Carlos. Carlos was on the ground holding his elbow and he was biting his lip. He really looked like he was about to cry and I realized why.

" Not so tough without your stupid helmet." Dean sneered dangling Carlos' helmet in front of him.

If that wasn't enough Kendall and James were standing off to the side just _watching_. Watching as one their friends or ex-friends was teased. That just made my anger bubble over.

" Get Carlos." I told Logan lowly before pushing through the rest of the group. It immediately went silent as I stomped up to Dean.

Dean is a big guy and is also a well known bully so for someone so willingly go up to him was a big deal. I didn't care, this guy hurt my best friend.

" Give me back Carlos' helmet." I growled with a hand on my hip and my other stuck out for the helmet.

Dean just laughed, " Like I would listen to you, brat."

I balled my fists in anger. That was it. I pulled back my foot and struck Dean in his shin, hard. Immediately he cried out, dropping his helmet to cradle his leg. I caught the helmet and in a final act of fury, pushed Dean to the ground.

" Don't make fun of my best friend you jerk." I seethed before sending a glare at Kendall and James who at least had the deciancy to look guilty.

I spun back around to see Logan already have Carlos off the ground. He was still holding his elbow and I faintly saw a cut on it but at least he wasn't on the verge of tears. I put his helmet back on and took his hand, helping Logan lead him away from the group of shocked kids.

" Come on, we need to take you to the nurse." Logan soothed Carlos who still looked really down.

" Thanks guys." Carlos mumbled between Logan and I.

" What are best friends for Carlos." I assured him, giving his hand a squeeze.

" James and Kendall were there." Carlos said more to himself then us. Logan and I shared a look before I tightened my grip on Carlos.

" I know buddy." Logan said with a sigh.

Yeah there went our 'perfect' first day of school.

It wasn't till after school things actually started to look up. To cheer Carlos up, Logan and I decided to take him to the park where the lake was frozen over. Carlos loved to skate and play hockey on the ice and we did too so it seemed like the perfect way to end an awful day. We didn't really play a fair game. I allowed the two boys to be on a team againist me. Why? I really don't know.

We were having tons of fun till I caught sight of something that made me quite confused. Two familiar figures were striding towards the lake carrying their own hockey stuff. When they got near, Carlos and Logan took sight of them too.

" What are you guys doing here? Your supposed to be at hockey practice with your _friends._" I questioned coldly.

James looked away while Kendall responded, " We quit the hockey team."

Im sure my eyes werent the only ones the size of saucers.

" W-why? You love hockey." Logan stuttered.

" Lets just say we realized what was more important. They hurt our best friend, that didn't set well with us." James explained looking at each of us, nothing but honesty in his eyes.

" Also if you see Dean with a black eye tomorrow, don't be surprised." Kendall added with a smug smile.

Logan and I gaped at them. They just chose us over their hockey team, over the biggest bully at school. That was pratically social suicide and it was for us.

Suddenly Kendall and James had an armful of an over excited Carlos. Nothing made me happier than the grin on Carlos' face. That was the emotion that should be on his face not the sad look that had haunted him earlier.

I smilied and rolled my eyes, " Come on boys, we have some hockey to play."

They grinned because they knew they'd been forgiven.

We all belonged together and we finally realized it.

_And lets just say, we could only grin when we went to school the next day and Dean had a nice and shiny black eye. _

**So lame? Okay? Please tell me what you think.**

**Love, Jamie**


	3. Better Than Revenge

**Heyy I just had to type this up because I was all depressed after I read a really sad one-shot. The song is Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift so I highly suggest you listen to it while you read.**

**Disclaimer: I Only own Riley and Ella**

It was our first summer in L.A. that I realized my feelings for one James Diamond. James and I had always had something more than friendship. It was something I didn't share with Kendall, Carlos or Logan. James and I just always fit together perfectly and I just chalked it up to him being my best friend, close as blood. Our relationship had always been so close that people always assumed we were dating. I guess I could see why people would assume that. I mean he'd always have his arm around my shoulders or I was always lying with my head in his lap or resting my head against his shoulder, to us it was natural.

To me it felt right, I felt whole when I was in close contact with James. I don't see how I never thought of it as more than friendship but now I knew. I knew what that spark was every time we touched, I knew what that giddy feeling in my stomach was, and I knew why James' heartbeat calmed me down at my darkest times, its was because I was absolutely head over heels in love with my best friend.

I thought I had him exactly where I wanted him. Regardless of all the girls that James tried to get, our relationship never changed and that's what made most girls run away. I practically had James all to myself and it was exactly what I wanted. I had had it all planned out; I'd tell him how I felt and hopefully he'd feel the same. It was my epic plan that Kendall, Carlos and Logan said would work because they _knew _James felt the same about me. There was nothing that could go wrong. I guess I didn't factor in _her. She _came along and ruined **everything**. Right when I thought I had him, _she _swooped in and took him right out of my hands. With a snap of the fingers, James wasn't mine anymore.

I had thought James would see right through _her_, I mean _she _was known for how fast she went through guys. _She _had to know that James was mine. Anyone who stepped into the Palmwoods would know that by the end of the day and they respected that. _She _had to know and meant to make me feel that unbearable pain in my chest. Every touch was like a knife to my heart and it felt like it would never heal. I was a mess for days but James didn't notice because he wasn't around much anymore but Kendall, Carlos and Logan noticed and put a stop to it.

"Get up Riley." Kendall yelled through the locked door. I just rolled my eyes because that was what he had been trying for the last two days.

What I didn't expect was them to pick the lock and waltz right in. "What do you want?" I grumbled under the mound of blankets I buried myself in.

Next thing I know, they were being ripped off and I was looking into the faces of my three best friends. "You're not going to mope around anymore." Carlos exclaimed, crossing his arms and looking serious for once.

"Yeah, what happened to the Riley King that thrived for people like this to come along just so she could have a little _revenge?_" Logan insisted with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Slowly a grin spread across my once morbid face. Logan was right; anytime someone made me angry they always dealt with my revenge. No one messed with me or people I cared about and this situation was perfect. She had no Idea what was coming to her.

"Oh _she _defiantly shouldn't have messed with you." Carlos joked, putting on his black hockey helmet and patting it twice.

_Oh Carlitos, you have no idea._ I thought with an evil glint in my eyes and pure excitement running through my veins.

_**The story starts when it was hot **_

_**And it was summer **_

_**And I had it all **_

_**I had him right there where I wanted him **_

_**She came along **_

_**Got him alone **_

_**And let's hear the applause **_

_**She took him faster than you can say sabotage **_

_**I never saw it coming **_

_**Wouldn't have suspected it **_

_**I underestimated **_

_**Just who I was dealing with **_

_**She had to know **_

_**The pain was beating on me like a drum **_

_**She underestimated **_

_**Just who she was stealing from **_

_She _defiantly was not what James thought. The little angel that James gushed about was nothing but an actress. The things she was known for was something that made me want to puke. There were no words that could describe the way I wanted to out her to James. Yet even if I did I had a sinking feeling he'd never believe me. _She _defiantly had him wrapped around her finger and it made me want to rip my hair out.

That's when I plotted my revenge. I'd make her realize that when she stole from me, she was an automatic enemy. Hell, even the Jennifer's hated her and agreed to help me in anyway possible. Her actions didn't make her any friends at the Palmwoods and it made my plans so much easier.

First I sabotaged her facial. As soon as those eyes were obscured I set my plan into action. The Jennifer's helped me convince the spa to leave us alone with her. They didn't seem to care because even they could see she was a total bitch. Maybe James was just blind.

We brought along grass that had been blended into liquid because we knew that grass caused the actress major skin rash. It was so easy to spread the stuff onto her flawless skin. She didn't even realize anything was different.

We left it on long enough for her realize her face didn't feel right. "Why does this itch?" Her snobbish voice asked, clearly annoyed.

We stayed quiet and just waited for our sweet victory. Finally she growled and took off the cucumbers from her eyes before taking a towel and wiping off the liquid grass. She didn't see us till she looked in the mirror and saw her red splotchy face.

"YOU!" _She _screeched and pointed at me with fuming eyes.

I smirked, "Me." I replied, feeling on top of the world.

"What did you do to me?" She screamed at me.

The blonde Jennifer held up the green much with a smirk identical to my own while I replied, "Blended grass."

"I'm so telling James." She shrieked and I could only shrug and she raced out of the spa. We traded high fives and this victory would so hold me over for a few days.

"Did you really smear grass on her face?" James asked later on with that serious expression he'd adopted since _she _came around.

"Yes." I replied with no ounce of regret and I knew James would hate that.

"Why?" He said in obvious annoyance and I had to admit that kind of hurt. But I covered it with a smirk a reply he definatly wasn't expecting.

"_Revenge." _

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think **_

_**She's an actress, whoa **_

_**She's better known for the things that she does **_

_**On the mattress, whoa **_

_**Soon she's gonna find **_

_**Stealing other people's toys **_

_**On the playground **_

_**Won't make you many friends **_

_**She should keep in mind **_

_**She should keep in mind **_

_**There is nothing I do better **_

_**Than revenge (revenge), ha**_

When she realized telling James on me didn't change anything, she changed tactics. She seemed to know that whenever I saw them even touching it caused me pain because now she was always attached to him. She didn't call me out anymore; she simply rolled her eyes and latched onto James. It was worse then anything she could have thrown at me.

I knew I had to teach her that I meant business. Obviously wherever she came they didn't teach her any dignity. The way she threw herself on James in those dresses just showed desperation. It didn't gain her any points when she walked all over people. I'd show her.

_**She lives her life like it's a party **_

_**And she's on the list **_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend **_

_**And she's so over it **_

_**I think her ever present frown **_

_**Is a little troubling **_

_**And she thinks I'm psycho **_

_**'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but **_

_**Sophistication isn't what you wear **_

_**Or who you know **_

_**Or pushing people down **_

_**To get you where you wanna go **_

_**Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school **_

_**So it's up to me **_

_**But no amount of vintage dresses **_

_**Gives you dignity**_

My second round of revenge involved Jett. I knew that _she _would be with Jett if she didn't have every intention of hurting me. I think she actually liked Jett and I was going to show her exactly how I felt. I didn't like Jett because of what he was doing to Kendall and Jo but I need him. Once I got rid of her, I knew Jett and she would end up together.

"And why do you need my help?" Jett huffed, sticking his nose up in a cocky way.

I rolled my eyes, "Because she likes you and it will bug her. The you get a hot, famous actress instead of that llama thing." I explained.

He tilted his head and I knew I said the right thing. "Fine."

I smirked and yanked him out to the pool area where I knew _her _and James were. Hopefully this plan would help James get his priorities straight. Even when we were friends, James never liked me kissing any guy and this would just kick jump the James I knew. The James I loved.

I stopped Jett right by the doors to the pool. "Okay wait about a minute before sweeping in and please use every bit of your acting skills." I told Jett who just shrugged and nodded.

I walked out into the pool area skipping all the way to where James and the actress were sitting. I grinned and floated into the empty seat, ignoring her scowl.

"Why are you so happy Riley?" _She _growled through gritted teeth already in James' lap.

I had to set my jaw just to keep the grin on my face even as my heart shattered more. "Well I am officially off the market. I was inspired by James finding such an amazing person that I just had to get someone." I explained in such a fake voice that I was surprised their mouths dropped open.

"What?" They both exclaimed. _She _looked at me with disbelief while James looked angry and possessive. That looked had always sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah. I think im in love." I sighed placing a hand over my heart in a completely dramatic way.

James seemed to choke on his own air but I payed him no mind because I saw Jett coming up. He had affection written all over his face and I had to admit he was a pretty good actor.

"Hey baby." Jett cooed, wrapping a hand around my wrist and pulling me up against his body.

_Just think its James you're kissing._ I told myself.

"Hi." I giggled in a way that made me sick because Riley King never giggled like a school girl unless it was James she was talking to.

I heard two breaths catch as Jett set his lips on mine. If I tried hard enough I could almost picture James pressing his lips on mine. The kiss was boring and held no feeling what so ever but regardless of that Jett was not bad at kissing. I bet James was better but wow, he knew how to make those lips move.

I brought my attention back to the two gaping fish after Jett broke the kiss. Both of their faces were red and I silently cheered in my head. James looked so possessive that it warmed me from head to toe because I knew that James had feelings for me even if he didn't.

"You're with Jett!" James yelled finally exploding.

"Of course. He's handsome, is an amazing kisser and so kind." I said in a dreamy voice before taking Jett's hand.

He laced our fingers together and said, "Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to get to know my girlfriends lips a little better."

I had to hold in my laughter till we were out of sight of the fuming couple. Even Jett laughed with me even though we were getting weird looks. That was so perfect and I owed it all to Jett. I was about to thank him until a disbelieving voice broke through our laughter.

"Riley why are you holding hands with Jett?" Kendall yelled looking almost as angry as James.

_Crap._

"Yeah Riley, why Jett?" James exclaimed coming into the lobby and again I just smirked.

"_Revenge."_

"You'll never get him." _She _spat after the whole Jett fiasco.

I had spent almost an hour calming down Kendall, Carlos and Logan when they thought I was with Jett. I had left James with that one sweet word but dragged Kendall up to 2J. Kendall had freaked out and told Logan and Carlos who blew it way out of proportion. It took forever to convince them it was all part of the plan. Then they congratulated on the obvious victory.

"You can think that all you want. I may just be someone for you to roll your eyes at and he might just be someone for to use but he means something to me. So until you realize that I'll just keep all this up." I threw right back; hands on my hips and eyes set hard.

She rolled her eyes and I just smirked.

"Remember, I always get the last word."

_**I'm just another thing **_

_**For you to roll your eyes at, honey **_

_**You might have him **_

_**But haven't you heard? **_

_**I'm just another thing **_

_**For you to roll your eyes at, honey **_

_**You might have him **_

_**But I always get the last word**_

The last and final victory was in no way planned. I had dreaded this day for a while but I masked that by pranking the actress. On this day every year, I just wanted to stay in bed and normally the guys would be with me. They never left me alone on this day. The day my mom had died. They always would sit with me, I never had to talk or do anything. They would just be there for me.

This time was different. Only three boys were there for me when I broke down in front of my mom's picture. It felt like a thousand needles in the heart when I felt the missing pair of arms. It made my sobs unbearable when I had no heartbeat to stop the trembling. Kendall, Logan and Carlos helped but without James I felt completely broken. It wasn't like he just away because he had to. He was away because of that bitch. He forgot. The one who was there for me right after she died wasn't there now.

"Ri, breathe you'll make yourself sick." Logan insisted softly rubbing circles in my back.

Even though it helped a little, I still _hurt_. I simply couldn't take it. I tore out of my best friends embraces and raced out of 2J. I had to get away from any memory of James or my mom. I bolted into the lobby, ignoring the concerned glances until I ran right into someone.

I looked up about to apologize until I saw _her. _James was right behind her but I made no eye contact with him.

"What's wrong? Did you finally realize you lost?" _She _questioned harshly with a smirk.

I wrapped my arms around myself in a sad attempt to keep myself together. When I looked up at James and he looked concerned but made no move I felt empty.

I let out a sob and just said, "Your right, you win." I let out another chest crunching sob and ran out of the lobby, not looking back.

James POV:

"Riley!" I shouted as my best friend ran from the lobby, crying in more pain than I've ever heard.

I was about to go after her but Ella stopped me. I was about to snap at her when Kendall, Logan and Carlos rushed into the lobby looking frantic and worried. I furrowed my eyebrows when they ran up to me in blind panic.

"Have you seen Riley?" Carlos questioned hastily.

"What's wrong with her?" I demanded instantly, still hearing that sob in my ears. It caused me physical pain to hear that from Riley.

Suddenly, I found myself being grabbed and slammed into the wall by Kendall . I only see Kendall this angry when someone messes with one of us and it has never been directed at me. "How could you forget James? You're always there for her and suddenly your not! You're her everything, how could you?" Kendall growled, fisting his hands in my shirt.

I squinted my eyes in pure confusion until it hit me. Logan 's obvious red rimmed eyes. Carlos looking miserable and serious and Kendall 's fierce anger and protectiveness. They only got like this on one day and I wanted to hit myself. How could I forget the single darkest day for my best friend? How could I forget the day she always ended up crying herself to sleep curled into me like I was her only beacon of safety?

"Shit. Kendall where do you think she went?" I gasped out looking at those flaming green eyes desperately.

He instantly relaxed and let me go, "We were hoping you'd know." He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

"She ran out of the Palmwoods, now can we go James we'll be late for the movie." Ella drawled looking completely annoyed.

When Carlos growled at her I noticed something for the first time. There was obvious disgust in their eyes. When the hell did I get so blind? I didn't even realize my best friends didn't like my girlfriend and that was a big no no.

"I don't care about the movie Ella." I snapped at her.

"But James it's our one month anniversary." She whined and I couldn't help but cringe.

"I don't care. My best friend is hurting and I need to help her." I spat, completely pissed that she was even thinking I'd ignore Riley's pain.

"I'm your girlfriend." Ella yelled and suddenly I had it.

"And Riley will always be more important to me than you. _She's _my world and I'll be damned if I let you keep me from her!" I shouted at the shell shocked girl in front of me.

I turned to Logan who had his mouth hanging open like a fish. " Logan , the keys to the Big Time Rush mobile."

"You don't have your permit." He sputtered out.

I was seriously about to wrestle the keys from Logan 's pockets but Kendall beat me to it. He quickly stuck his hand into Logan 's pocket, ignoring the startled squeak from the raven. Kendall slapped the keys into my hand with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Bring her back in one piece James." Kendall ordered and I nodded turning and rushing for the doors.

"James get back here!" Ella shrieked.

I turned and just smirked, "It's over Ella."

Those words had never felt so sweet to say.

Riley's POV

I didn't realize where I was until I collapsed in pure exhaustion. I looked around at the old rackety bridge that I had come to since moving to LA. James and I had discovered it when he forced me to go on a bike ride with him one morning. We never told anyone about it for reasons I didn't know but it had felt nice to have something with James that was all to myself. I had always felt safe and calm here but I was always with James then. Now I was alone and I felt so vulnerable that I still couldn't stop the hysterical sobs.

Ella had won, she had him. There was no use in fighting it anymore because I just couldn't win. All of it was just eating me alive and I needed it to stop. I stood against the wooden railing and watched the small creek below through my tears. Something about it was calming and it loosened my chest a tad.

"Riley!" Was all I heard before I was consumed by warmth and safety. I knew it was him just by the feel of his arms around me and I immediately melted into them.

I found myself desperately holding onto James like he could take away all my pain. Hell, I knew he could. James and I sank to the wooden path of the bridge. I buried my head into his chest and let every past frustration, every ounce of pain burst free. The sobs raked through my chest with no mercy but James was there. James was always there.

Like many times before, I pressed my ear to the spot where James' heart is. Over my sobs I heard it and I could feel my whole body relaxing. The steady beat of James' heart was music to my ears and it helped the sobs die down. I never understood why James's heartbeat calmed me down, it was just another odd thing I did. But it never failed and James knew this because he kept my head right there like he needed it just as much as I did.

Finally my sobs died down and I could breathe freely. I loosened my hold on James's shirt but didn't completely let him go and he didn't seem to mind. James kept an arm around my waist but moved his other to run his hand through my hair. I let out a content sigh, happy I had James for at least right now.

"I'm sorry for not being there Ri." James murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't need to be sorry," I whispered, burying my head further into his chest, "You're here now."

His arm tightened around me. "And I'm not going anywhere." James promised; face buried in my hair.

His tone made me look up at him through sore eyes. Besides the honesty and care in his eyes there was also something else. It was something he didn't even look at Ella with and that sent my heart beat into overdrive. James brought his hand from my hair to my cheek and I leaned into his familiarly warm touch. I knew what he wanted but I didn't understand it.

"What about Ella?" I questioned locking onto his hazel eyes that always made me weak in the knees.

"It's over," He replied, "Even with a girlfriend you always have come first. The rage that took me over when you kissed Jett was made me really realize how much you meant to me. It's always been you Riley and you have always been mine."

My breath only caught as he attached his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure he didn't move one inch. The feelings that washed over me were to amazing for them to ever stop. There was unbeatable warmth, sparks that were so intense they could have come from lightning bolts and it was all James. There was practically no way to describe it besides saying it was all just _James._ There was a taste of mint and coffee and a smell of Cuda and something that was purely _James_. All of it was James and it was all mine.

When we broke apart for air, I simply rested my forehead on his. My eyes drifted closed as he traced my jaw with his thumb and there was no feeling that could compete to this.

"I love you." I breathed, opening my eyes and taking in the sight of the perfect boy in front of me.

James smiled. "I love you too. Always." He admitted with intensely honest eyes.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the sound of those words. I had wanted to hear them since I realized my feelings for him and now I had them. They were locked in my brain and never getting out.

I felt James place his hand over my own heart and almost melted at the warmth. I opened my eyes and watched as a possessive and loving exp0ression took over his eyes. "_Mine_." James whispered and I couldn't help but agreeing.

And I knew when I saw Ella next I knew I'd show her just who James truly belongs to. There was no was she was taking him away again.

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think **_

_**She's an actress, whoa **_

_**She's better known for the things that she does **_

_**On the mattress, whoa **_

_**Soon she's gonna find **_

_**Stealing other people's toys **_

_**On the playground **_

_**Won't make you many friends **_

_**She should keep in mind **_

_**She should keep in mind **_

_**There is nothing I do better **_

_**Than revenge (revenge), ha**_

**Well there it is. Sorry if it got kind of confusing. Please review : )**

**Love, Jamie**


End file.
